


Whisper

by annie30928



Category: K-pop
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: ok this is not worthy of the song cause dude the song is !!!





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aOnHdPZqSuI&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=16
> 
> wow the song just came up that is such a coincidence

You’re dancing on a concrete ground,

a big smile

a joyful heart

twisting and turning

you probably look like an idiot

and yet you cant bring yourself to care, 

you’re happy and isn’t that enough

why does it have to be more

why perfection, do we have to be good

you carry on

all on your own

and you cant bring yourself to care (deep down you do but quick push that away)

lie down, stare at the sky, grey clouds moving, building up, getting closer and closer.

it starts to rain, starts to pour down,

you’re still lying there, gazing up


End file.
